Envy vidéos & séquestration
by LeilaAlice
Summary: Il n'y a aucune issue, tout simplement condamnée à vivre pour le restant de sa vie dans cet endroit clos. Avec pour seul divertissement, Envy et une étrange caméra... Envy s'amuse à filmer sa petite crevette préférée. Mais pourquoi le tient-il en captivité  ? Comment ce fait-il qu'Edward se retrouve ici  ? [ YAOI EdxEnvy : /!\ Violence psychologique et physique /!\ ]


Envy Vidéos et Séquestration

Auteur : BLN — Année 2010.

CapacitéAnime/Manga « _Fullmetal Alchemist_ »

Fiction Rated : M | / ! \Je préviens ceci est un yaoi Edward et Envy principalement. Attention cette fanfiction contient des scènes de violence, et des propos sexuels pouvant choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. / ! \

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas les miens.

Titre : Envy de vidéos et de séquestration.

Origine : Fullmetal Alchimist.

Genre : Humour/Semblant de Parodie/Drame.

Résumé :

Edward, se réveiller dans un appartement lui étant totalement inconnu, en plus de ça dans le lit de son pire ennemi... Il n'y a aucune issue, tout simplement condamnée à vivre pour le restant de sa vie dans cet endroit clos. Avec pour seul divertissement, Envy et une étrange caméra... Envy s'amuse à filmer sa petite crevette préférée. Mais pourquoi le tient-il en captivité ? Comment ce fait-il qu'Edward se retrouve ici ? Lui, même ne comprenant sa situation, il se verra subir les lubies et les folies de l'homonculus de l'envie... [Point de vue d'une caméra.]

PS Je tiens à vous préciser que cette fanfiction est basée sur l'humour, mais dérive au drame. Elle est donc une dead fic. Le début ferait penser à une parodie de FMA, c'est le cas. Mais ne vous fiez pas qu'aux apparences. Cette histoire à était écrite il y a très longtemps, et jamais publié dans son intégralité. Pour ce qui est de l'orthographe, et du style d'écriture : Elle est corrigée et très légèrement revisitée. J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous.

**Jeudi 1 30**

— Toi ! Oui toi ! Sale outre poisseuse ! Petit être aussi ignorant que tu sois, tu as l'honneur de voir en avant-première cette vidéo sur ma personne ! Ne te contente pas de me remercier surtout. Dans tous les cas, ta misérable vie est entre mes mains. Tu crois peut-être que le soir quand tu te couches, il est totalement impossible que je sois caché quelque part dans ta chambre, prêt as-t'étripes petit mioche... ? Ah oui ! Vous avais-je dit que je détestais les enfants ? Alors, contente-toi de m'écouter et de la fermer bien gentiment, et je te ferais peut-être une petite surprise... je suis tellement bon ce soir. Ahh, comme tous les autres jours d'ailleurs. N'est-ce pas ? Hmm, je me doutais que tu serais du même avis que moi... Commençons [...] Soyons clair, moi, Envy Je suis l'être plus horrible et merveilleux qui puise exister en ce bas monde. Je représente tes peurs, tes angoisses, tes péchés immoraux, tes incertitudes... Moi, je ne songe qu'à voir et faire couler ton sang, c'est la seule chose jouissive en ce monde, entendre tes cris, voir ton regard regorger de sentiments si sombres que des larmes s'empareront de tes prunelles. Comme la rage, la triste, la haine... tout ceci est si amusant ! Te voir souffrir, voir tes larmes coulées le long de tes joues rosées par la honte ! T'entendre essayer de négocier, mais tu as du mal à cause de ma main qui se rétracte sur ton coup ; pour ensuite la décontractée et la re contractée... ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Puis, pour qu'au final te porter le coup fatal, non en mettant fin a ta vie en t'égorgeant, mais plutôt en t'arrachant les entrailles du corps. N'est-ce pas si excitant ? Moi je suis ton Dieu, je suis sacré, je décide quand je dois écourté ta vie, et quand je devrais y mettre in terme ! Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire... à une époque les Grecques considérait que seuls les Dieux avaient le droit de mort ou de vie sur un mortel, si un simple avorton oser tuer l'un de ses compères, on lui jetterait la première pierre ! Tout le monde lui crierait « Sacrilège ! » Car celui-ci n'aura pas respect la vie que seuls les dieux auraient fixé sur cet être. [...] Bref bref ! Tout ce détour pour en venir à dire que seul moi est le droit de tuer ou non mon Edwarounet. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Déjà que je ne supporte pas ces êtres inférieurs qu'on appelle « humain ». Tsss qui pourrait supporter de tels individus ô si faible, ô si répugnant ! Ils font passer leurs sentiments en priorité, pour pleurer pour autrui. Alors qu'au fond d'eux ils rêvent de pouvoir et d'argent... Alors, dites-moi, qui est vraiment le monstre ici ? Je trouve tout ça vraiment pitoyable... Ils mériteraient que je les tue tous un par un, sa serait l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que je puise leur faire ! Moi leur grande divinité... [soupire] ils pourraient être un minimum reconnaissant... Pfff aucune éducation ! Aimer moi je vous haïrais, admirez-moi, contempler moi stupides humains que vous êtes ! Inclinez-vous devant votre maitre ! Implorer moi que je laisse votre insignifiante vie en paix !

Prosternez-vous !

Plus vite !

Immédiatement !

Je serais bientôt le roi de ce nouvel air, je ferais couler votre sang et si vous êtes assez divertissant je vous laisserai peut-être en vie quelque temps comme amuse-gueule. Hmmm mon nouveau jouet sera alléchant, mais comme je suis un enfant capricieux et pas très soigneux je le casserais d'une main, et je m'énerverais tout en exigeant un autre joujou. Et de meilleures qualités cette fois ! Ne suis-je pas exquis ?

Mes divertissements quand je les trouve, je les veux et je les-est ! Tout comme Edward Elric. Ah oui il est précieux, hein ? Tu m'envies pas vrai ? Mais c'est le mien ! Ahah alors souhaite-tu vraiment voler les « choses » de ton Dieu ?! Vermine... Tu veux savoir ce qui me fait le plus plaisir ? C'est de faire souffrir cette petite crevette si sentimentale si puérile, si soumise, tant manipulable, ah. Tu veux vraiment savoir à quel point je le contrôle ? Sais-tu qu'en ce moment même je suis dans le lit de cette « petite tignasse blonde » ! »

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?! Ahah, très drôle ferme la avant que je te massacre tu veux ?! »

— hmpf, tiens mon petit amoureux a déjà fini de prendre sa douche ? » Répliquais-je avec un regard moqueur.

— Je ne suis pas petit et encore moins ton amoureux ! Tu veux vraiment mourir ! Vient je t'attends ! Et puis à qui parlais-tu depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu ne serais pas atteint de schizophrénie Envy... ? »

— Hmm quel humour j'admire tes progrès, ma personne est vraiment un bon professeur. Pour information je faisais ma présentation avec cet instrument très amusant. »

— Abrutit sa s'appelle une caméra et éteint la... quoi ? Ne me pointe pas avec cet engin ! » Cria-t-il en essayant de se jeter dessus, mais je l'empêchai d'y toucher.

— Tut-tut-tut pas touche ma crevette ! J'en est besoin pour montré a mes fans ta soumission envers moi, Dieu ! Et tous les défauts que tu peux avoir, comme ça dans les sondages je ne serais plus le numéro 2 ! Tu comprends ? » Demandais-je en souriant.

Edward faisait vraiment une drôle de tête ! Il hallucinait le pauvre bébé ! Bien que je ne lisais pas dans ses pensées, c'était tout comme... Il me semblait avoir entendu un léger, mot comme un « Palmier psychopathe-fou ! » Peu importe !

— Je vais montré a toutes cette gent féminine que tu n'es qu'un moins que rien, et que tu n'appartiens a personne d'autre qu'a moi ! Que tu es mon stupide et insignifiant jouet et rien d'autre ! Je vais les avertir que tu te trouves dans un immeuble, au 30e étage et qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour mon cher Edounet puisse sortir d'ici... N'est-ce pas tragique de se retrouver avec un Dieu aussi attirant, et ça rien que tous les deux ? »

— Ne me touche même pas ! Même pas en rêve enfoiré ! Si tu tentes de me faire des attouchements pendant mon sommeil, je te massacre sur le champ ! Je te haïs, tu es mes pires ennemis tu es l'être le plus immonde de ce monde, le pire de tous ! Je vais d'ailleurs de tuer sur le champ ! Compris ?! »

— Hmm merci pour cette merveilleuse idée. Je vais montrer à tous ces jeunes idiots autant qu'ils soient qui est le vrai soumis et qui es l'apollon ! Merci pour ce joli monologue plein de sentiments très très touchants on en aurait presque failli oublier de pleurer ! »

**« Couper ! »**

— Vous aimeriez, je suppose, savoir comment il se fait que je n'aie pas réussi à atteindre mon but, qui est celui qu'Edward finisse dans mon lit. La question est si simple et évidente ! Mais pour des espèces de singe à peine évolué, il est tout à fait normal que vous ne parveniez pas à comprendre ma façon de pensée... Ma chère petite crevette aussi minus qu'elle soit ne se situe pas dans la même chambre que moi, hmm, mais je me suis introduit dans la sienne alors c'est comme si nous étions dans le même lit, non ?! Ah oui, c'est comme ça qu'il dort ? Vraiment ? Il suce son pouce et il dort en boxer avec des petits chats rose et blanc dessiner dessus. Répugnant c'est typiquement féminin... hm rien n'a dire sur les abdos mêmes si les miens son mieux... Je ne pense pas supporter pendant encore bien longtemps que ma vue soit détériorée à cause de ce bout de tissus si laid, si arrogant ! Comment ce chat pouvait-il oser me salir des yeux de la sorte ? Je me devais de le supprimer au plus vite, lui et sa foutue fleur rosâtre. Un gros matou immonde, encore plus que celle de la vie d'un humain ! C'est pour dire que, je dois sauver mon image ! »

— Gnnn hmm... Hmm... J'ai faim... hein... hein ? ... Quoi ? Envy encore toi saleté ! » Cria Edward.

— Hmm tu veux parler de cette chose la plutôt minus, non ? » Demandais-je en désignant l'intrus avec mon doigt.

— Oh, mais tu rougis comme c'est chou, bon mon petit tout petit chéri, il va falloir se débarrasser de « ça » et au plus vite ! Je ne peux accepter cette immondice sous mon toit. »

— Non, mais attends ! Arrête de regarder ! Et puis c'est Hello Kitty ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

— Tu crois vraiment ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin de la bouche assez pervers.

Mon cher Edward n'eut le temps de répondre, que je lui arrachai son petit « Hello Kitty » qui laissa place à son pénis en train de...

— Oh ! Hmhm ! Il ne fallait pas faire tant de manières, non pas pour si peu ma petite crevette pucelle. »

Il n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je m'emparai de ses douces lèvres, un léger gout de sucrée, elles étaient exquises. Oh ça oui, nous aurions du jouer au loup et à l'agneau plus vite, si j'avais appris plutôt un tel secret. Je savais bien qu'il me cacher quelque chose ce petit cachotier. Il allait succomber a mon envoutant charme sanguinaire, jusqu'à ce que ma personne soit assouvie part ce fort et puissant manque de sexe qui me submerge. Et ce manque était la cause de mes atroces cauchemars des nuits précédentes... Pauvre de moi. Je sais, je sais sale ignorant... Mes lèvres dans son coup laisser des petites plaques rouges, et ces gémissements venant du plaisir que je portais a mon amant. Je n'avais guère envie de m'en abstenir, bien au contraire je me faisais un malin plaisir à le soumettre à mes désirs les plus sanglants... Quand tout d'un coup son esprit fertile reprit le dessus.

— Ahm non arrête ça hm tout de suite ! La caméra... Non éteins la ! »

— Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie alors ne joue pas les fortes têtes, ça ne marche plus. Oublie cette caméra minable minus ! » Venais-je de dire en y prenant un malin plaisir.

Ce petit être ne peut en rajouter davantage que je repris possession de ses onctueuses lèvres qui fut mienne durant ces minutes. J'avais l'avantage je me trouvais au-dessus de lui, mes mains sur son torse, et mes lèvres à lui donner d'onctueux baisers. Il n'avait toujours pas l'air très a laisse pour autant, il fixer la caméra... Il se retenait ce fourbe ! Si ça devait se passer comme ça...

[...]

Je descendis le long de son torse avec ma langue pour atterrir en face de son pénis que je pris à pleine bouche. La réaction d'Edward fut un simple « Ah ! Non pas ça... » suivit d'un « humm... » tout aller comme je l'avais songer, alors comme ça on jouer les victimes pour se sentir en sécurité, cependant on prenait un malin plaisir a se faire sucer, il est si démoniaque... J'aime ça. Tu me divertis, je vais te foutre a bout jusqu'à ce que tu te laisses complètement aller face a la divinité que je suis mon « amour ». Ressens bien ce que je te fais, alors que ma langue fait des cercles de plus en plus rapides autour de ton sexe, et qu'une grande quantité de ma salive sacrée t'imprègne... J'aimais le voir dans cet état, il succombera, il m'aimera. Je sentais bien que l'heure était proche de son éjaculation. Pfff il n'aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps que prévu finalement. Quel minable ...Dois-je avaler ce liquide répugnant ou bien lui cracher dans la gueule ? J'avais opté pour la deuxième option qui semblait très équitable !

— Ah, mais tu es dégueulasse ! Tes vraiment qu'un palmier psychopathe-pervers ! Attends je vais me laver le visage et quand je reviens je te fais ta fête ! Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort... »

— Hm oh oui fait moi ma fête je ne bouge pas, je t'attends la mon petit crustacé. » Répliquais-je d'un ton moqueur.

— Tu peux crevé plus jamais je ne me laisserais avoir par toi... » Répondit-il en faisant mine de bouder.

— Hmm tu es vraiment chou, tu sais ? »

Il eut un grand silence, cette chose me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Ah oui ? Tes choqués ? Intéressant, très intéressant dites moi... À ce que je vois il a pris tout ça très au sérieux, pourquoi ouvre-t-il l'armoire ? Ah oui, je vois... Pathétique ! De l'alchimie, et puis ? Il compte vraiment me battre avec ce truc ? Laisse-moi rire... pauvre humain désespéré, au point que j'en ressentirai de la pitié.

— Mauvaise idée Degas que je suis de mauvaise humeur, tu n'as même pas su te retenir plus longtemps que ça, et en prime je te fais un compliment... En remerciement je ne récolte que... »

Je m'étais stoppé venant de remarquer qu'Edward était debout avec une lance crée grâce a son alchimie, ah oui il était bien debout, mais toute nue en train de rebander... Il se sentait déjà comme chez lui, c'était tout à fait charmant. Très réjouissant !

— Qu'est-ce que tu... Quoi !? Mais ne-ne regarde pas-pas ! » Cria-t-il rouge de honte.

— Ahahah et tu comptes m'attaquer avec lequel des deux ? Je suis ouvert, à toutes propositions tu sais ? Il se sentit si gêné qu'elle gosse ! Enfin on le voit sous son vrai jour... Si peu pudique, ce n'est pas digne du Edward que nous connaissons tous... Hmm, il file un mauvais coton... À qui la faute ? À vous bien sûr ! Question digne d'une « chose inférieure »... Cet insecte partit remettre un nouveau boxer, oui vu que Hello Kitty venait de se faire assassin. Ne me remerciez pas ! Eh bien il était obligé d'en remettre un autre... ah et vous trouvez ça logique ? Vraiment ? Excusez-moi, votre maitre aurait il sous-estimer l'intelligence d'un mortel ? — rire sarcastique — Hmmm j'aime vraiment filmer cette anguille, qui se tortille dans toute la pièce, a remué son joli petit cul dans son nouveau boxer... Je note ! Beaucoup plus viril ! Il fait de réels progrès, je suis fière de lui comme si j'étais son propre père ! Comme récompense, je ne le battrais pas ce soir — grand sourire —, mais que vois-je ? Un éléphant habille tout en vert, certes la grande classe... Au moins, le fond est noir cette fois-ci, je n'aurai pas tout perdu... Vous riez ! Alors que vous êtes loin d'être les mieux placés pour le faire ! Ah ! Je sais très bien que vous ne mettez pas les mêmes chaussettes de la même couleur ! Ahahahah ! Tandis que moi je n'ai besoin de chose futile pour protéger mes « pieds » vu que je suis un dieu ! Je crois avoir oublié de vous le répéter... Ou du moins, je ne le répèterais jamais assez à cause de vos mémoires dignes de celle d'un poisson rouge. Je suis génial ! Oui totalement grandiose ! Au moins, on voit la différence entre ce chat ridicule et cet éléphant... tout aussi, ridicule... Nous changeons d'animaux et de couleur. C'est un bon signe... »

— Arrête de fixer Babar comme ça toi ! »

— Ce dénommé Babar provoque une mise en marche soudaine de mes hormones chez moi... »

— Euh... » Il commençait à ressentir de la peur ce minus, comme c'est adorable...

— Nous n'avons pas encore était présenté a ce que je sache... »

— Tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur... tu ne veux pas arrêter de le fixer comme ça, ça devient vraiment très gênant. »

— Pour un nudiste tu as bien du culot je trouve ! Laisse-moi te faire subir ton châtiment pour que tu puisses être pardonné de tes pêchés... »

Venais-je de lui chuchoter dans le creux de son oreille, puis je sortie ma langue lui léchant le lobe de son l'oreille, se qui fit frissonner cette vermine. Pourquoi refuser tout le bien que je lui procurais ? Quel Bon Dieu je fais.

— Arrête ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Jamais je ne t'appartiendrais ! »

Me lança-t-il en se levant soudainement, en manquant de trébucher sur les draps du lit. Je ne riais plus, car sa ne m'amusais guère de jouer avec mon gibier a présent. Je voulais le dévorer, c'était mon seul et unique but... Satisfaire mon manque, l'entendre me demander de le torturer, sentir l'odeur du sang, le voir agoniser sous mes coups. Aussi bien physique que psychologique, et au bienêtre que tout ça me procura ! Tout tient dans ma main, le monde entier et contrôlé par une seule et unique personne. Moi ! Si je décidais de faire une hécatombe, tu devras en être heureux d'en faire partie. C'est le meilleur choix pour respecter ton Dieu... Mon corps parcourait le corps d'Edward dans les moindres recoins de son être aussi petits soit-il. Ma main touchant son sexe il ne pouvait fuir, je prenais possession peu à peu de son corps qui fut mien. Ma langue le lécher de long en large. Il résister, elle se défendait la brebis.

— Hmm ce n'est pas très gentil de me faire ça ! »

— Ne parle pas à voix haute de ce que tu me fais subir devant cette stupide caméra, je ne te supporte plus. Tu me dégoutes ! Je vais te tuer sur le champ ! »

Il courut en a sa direction, lorsqu'Edward allait lui porter un violet coup avec son automail, l'homonculus l'évita avec facilité. Pour s'approcher de ses lèvres, Edward s'apprêtant à le frapper une nouvelle fois se vit perdre ses moyens. Le souffle chaud de son adversaire, ses lèvres effleurant les siens... Puis un grand bruit. Edward s'était fait projeter contre le mur d'en face. Il se releva doucement, croisant le regard de son agresseur, d'un violet toujours aussi magnifique, et d'un sadisme inébranlable. — Voici la scène que la caméra vient de filmer —

— Hm n'y avait-il point des limites a me provoquer ? Vous allez enfin voir à quel point Dieux est puissant, je vais démolir cette crevette ! Pour commencer... »

Edward repartir en courant en direction d'Envy. Il l'évita facilement d'un simple pas, son sourire narquois aux lèvres. Envy ricana en voyant la faiblesse de son compagnon alors il en profita pour le plaquer de nouveau contre le mur, une main lui tenant la gorge. Il regardait Edward avec aucune pitié inscrite sur visage, aucune expression ne pouvait être perçue... Edward souffrait, il se sentait étrangement affaibli, mais que lui arrivait' il donc ? Ne serait-il plus en mesure de tenir tête à Envy à présent... ? — Point de vue de la caméra —

— C'est si... chiant. » Avais-je dit lentement, avec un ton ennuyé.

Avec la main de libre qui lui rester, il lui donna un grand coup dans l'estomac, qui le fit cracher du sang. Son cœur battait a la chamade, il lui faisait tout autant de mal que la poigne qui se contracté au niveau de son cou. Son manque d'air était de plus en plus important, et son taux de survie diminuer a folle allure. Alors, il rassembla ses dernières forces, et attrapa la main d'Envy. Celle qui le tenait par la gorge, et d'un air sérieux et énerver il parvint à l'enlever progressivement.

— Hein ? Je ne comprends pas... D'où te vient cette soudaine force ? Comment est-ce possible ? Oh j'ai compris. »

— Winry. »

Edward fut perdu de tout espoir, mais quand il vu a la place de ce monstre la seule personne qui pouvait l'apaiser dans ce monde... Winry. Cette jeune fille aux cheveux blonde avec de grands yeux bleus. La seule fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde, tant sa pureté était réelle... Envy savait bien ce qu'il faisait, Edward était incapable de lui faire quoi que ce soit sous cette forme.

— Ne me fais pas me faire de mal Edward... J'ai si peur. »

— Winry, je suis désolé pour tout... »

— Passe cette nuit avec moi Edward... s'il te plait, je me sens si seule quand tu n'es pas là... »


End file.
